User blog:Daniel.clayton.1253/My best to worst characters
My best to worst characters Minus the top 8, I'm gonna give an explanation of why I ranked the characters like that. Original 1. The King 2. Dr Robotnik 3. Gaston 4. Frollo 5. I.M. Meen 6. Nostalgia Critic 7. Stocking 8. Hitler 9. Toon Bison The Street fighter cartoon is a pretty underrated source and there are definitely a lot of funny moments with this guy. Also, weirdly enough, M. Bison is actually my main in Street Fighter (I know someone who doesn't main Ryu or Akuma? Such blasphemy!) 10. Haruhi Apart from liking the show, I think it was a good idea to add her. Adds a bit of variety to the ytp roster. Plus she's funny. Her poops are funny. What more can I say? (Also, take a good look, I'm probably the only one who's gonna rank Haruhi high in these lists. Bloody anime hating sexists.) 11. Avgn I use to love Avgn reviews. I have to admit though, I'm not as big on them as I used to be. What with all the drama centering around this guy now. Still, he's cool. Just a tad overrated. 12-13. Scanty and Kneesocks In a show like Panty & Stocking, it kinda makes sense to make the villains decent rule abiders. Although that kinda makes you want to root for them. Also they have a kickass theme song. 14. Madotsuki What can I say that hasn't been said by, well, you-know-who. I'll just say that I used to think her ending was sad. Then I took an Ib to the knee. Then Mad Father just chopped my entire leg off. 15. Best Hercules Joke characters are funny. I have to admit though, he isn't quite as funny in the movie as Chin makes him out to be. Still, the idea of him is funny and he's pretty funny in Chin's videos. 16. Hank Hill His monotonous Texan voice is funny enough before youtube poop made him seem more ridiculous. The guy just always has an air of badass around him. 17. Ib Ib is a pretty good game. I admit I prefer Mary but Ib herself is pretty cool. Eh, goes through haunted galleries and doesn't afraid of anything. 18. Weird Al Love this guy's parodies. It may not be Mary or Pyron but at least it's someone I know and not just some random mexican asshat. 19. J Jonah Jameson Yeah I think this guy is pretty funny and awesome. I admit I like him mostly for the spiderdubs (if you've not heard of them, check them out) but he's still a good character regardless. Is he better than the other spiderman choices? Well I do like 60's Spiderman but that's just for his memes and, again, the spiderdub. He's not THAT interesting without them. Supaidarma, I don't really care for. Any of the other choices are crap to me. So yeah, pretty good character. 20. Nicolas Cage Gotta love this madman's acting skills. Not much else I can say really. 21. Tommy Wiseau I used to think Tommy Wiseau was pretty funny with his hilariously bad acting. He's getting a bit overused these days though. He's still alright though. Barely counts as a cult though. 22. Mama Luigi As a YTP character, he's kinda overrated. I've seen some pretty good Mario cartoon poops but Mama Luigi himself is kinda uninteresting. Most of the laughs in the poops usually come from Mario or King Koopa. Still, he's ok I guess (I can see why Chin ranks him last though. Way better ytp characters than this guy). 23. Leonidas Leonidas is undeniably an awesome badass. He's not very funny though is he? 24. Toon Wily Something avout this guy seems actually pretty imteresting to me. I guess it's the voice. Very nice voice acting. Would be pretty good for pooping if more people actually use this source. 25. Zoolander Saw the movie. It was pretty funny I guess. Same goes for Zoolander himself. 26. Billy Mays Billy Mays is ok. I just don't find him that intetesting. Bit overrated in my opinion. 27. Panty I don't hate Panty but I really can't help but cringe a bit whenever she says anything. She seems better in the Frollo show though. 28. Don Ramon Unfortunately, I don't speak Spanish, therefore I can't watch the show. There is an animated version of the show with an English Dub though. That's all I'm able to use to judge this guy. The show's kinda meh. He seems to be the best character out of a boring bunch. Also the theme song is horrible. 29. New Hercules I do like Schwarznegger but this isn't really him is it? All I can say is not everything crap can be considered 'so bad, it's good'. 30. Aya Don't get me wrong, Mad Father is a really good game but (Spoilers) I find it hard to call someone who grows up to be a serial killer awesome. Were it not for that ending, I probably would have ranked her higher. 31. Toon Guile I just don't get this guy. As much as I like Leet Fighters and the idea of him and Bison being friends, I just don't get him. Not to mention his only character trait is being dumb and IMO he shouldn't be the main character of Leet fighters. 32. Jaime Maussan Like Carlos Trejo, I just don't find this guy funny. He does have a couple likable traits though such as having an estatic voice and being bros with Haruhi. Beyond that though, I find him boring. Maybe I might find him a cool guy if I met him in real life but still. 33. Irate Gamer He's funny in the Frollo show but besides that, I don't really see the so good it's bad with him. Plus, let's face it, he's a hack. Still he's much funnier then the last guy though. 34. Yomika Also known as Madotsuki 2.0. Seriously, Dream Graffiti just seemed like a greener version of Yume nikki to me. Yeah the gameplay might be decent but she basically is just the same as Madotsuki. 999. Carlos Trejo A really shitty excuse for a character. There's nothing funny, interesting or even likable about this douchebag. He's just shit. Simply put, he does NOT deserve a moveset. Especially before a god knows how long wait with Mary and Toon Pyron in the waiting line. How anyone could find him funny is just incomprehensible. YTPguy 1. Spongebob 2. Patrick Star Before the movie, Patrick was one of the funniest things about the show. Gotta apreciate all the memes he gave us. Although to be honest I should put him lower due to how much of a douche bag after the movie but I'm going 3. Wreck-it Ralph I love this film! It's definitely one of my top 5 disney films so seeing this guy finally get a moveset is awesome! 4. Dark Helmet Just saw this film recently after I heard he was getting a moveset and yeah, this is a lot better than most parodies these days. Helmet's pretty funny too. 5. CD-i Gannon His loud, hammy voice is definitely good for pooping. Besides The King, I think I prefer him over the other CD-i characters. 6. CD-i Link I love the special kid personality most poopers give him. It just fits him so well. 7. Cosmo I'm alright with Cosmo. Being a normal Sonic fan, I don't whine and complain over every little thing the Sonic franchise has done. I can't really find any reason to dislike this character. 8. Bill Nye He's cool I guess. Seen some pretty good poops with him. 9. Morshu Funnily enough, I feel the same way about him as I do with Billy Mays. Guess I'm not much of a fan of salesmen. 10. Ophelia Chill She's ok I guess. I've not much to say about her. 11. Michael Jackson Yeah, being born in 1995, I can't say I ever really got into his music. He also seems kind of an odd choice to make a moveset from. 12. Dr Mario The song was funny. It was just a song though. I kinda think he's overrated :/ 13. CD-i Mario This is guy is way overrated. I'm really sick of seeing this guy's face in all these special youtube poops. I've not really seen any Hotel Mario poops that stand out to me. 14. 9-Volt I don't care much about 9-Volt. He's pretty boring to me. Personally it should have been Ashley to win the vote but what can you do with such a sexist fandom? 15. Smosh Meh. Guess I'm still a little annoyed at how they was cheated in. Still, I never really found their videos that interesting. Plus I've heard they're kinda douchebags so... 16. Orange He's annoying. What else can I say? Also overrated as hell. Does not deserve a TV show. ARL3 1. Heavy 2. Spy An extremely useful class who has the best domination quotes. This guy's just cool. Also pretty funny in g-mod and sfm videos. 3. Scout Another funny and useful class. He's probably the second funniest next to Heavy. 4. Sniper This guy's probably the coolest class. He's a badass and yet he seems more normal then the rest if the team. He's difficult to use but satisfying when used right. 5. Demoman I think this guy's more funny and useful then people give him credit for. Plus he lives in Scottland which is the closest country to where I am. 6. Pyro Pretty useful. Love how a lot of this guy/girl is shrouded in mystery. Would like to know what he/she looks like though (personally, I think Pyro's a girl, just because I bet the creators could make something really interesting out of it). 7. Soldier I really should rank this guy higher, what with being a strong and prettu funny class but for some reason, I just prefer the people above him. 8. Medic He's a fun class. In g-mod and sfm videos anyway. He can be funnin the game but I don't feel he's as useful as some people make him out to be. That's mot to say I find him as useless as other people make him out to be. 9. Engineer He's a usefull class but playing as him just seems meh. I prefer killing the opponents myself rather then have something else do it. His personality is also meh. 10. Michael Jorden I don't have much to say about this guy. Just that it should have been Mordecai and Rigby to get the moveset. Agito90 1. Stewie 2. Konata 3. Stinkmeaner He's only appeared in 3 episodes of a cartoon with 3 seasons. Yet he may be one of the funniest I've seen. He's hilariously silly and badass mofo at the same time. One of the few cult characters that are actually funny. 4. Michael Rosen One of my favourite youtube poop sources as well as a nice guy in real life considering he knows about all his poops and lets them be. 5. Mr Bean A comedic genius! Everything he does I just can't help laughing at. Pretty crap cartoon though. 6. Tomo I like her for similar reasons to Konata (ytp based) but also, she's probably the funniest character on her show (if any of you bothered to watch it. You should give it a chance you know.) 7. GWDLGEAH Because the idea of giving one of the most minor youtube characters a moveset just makes me laugh. 8. Sora I'll admit I like him more for the game he's from but Sora's still a cool guy. Kingdom Hearts is a really good game if you can ignore the annoying yaoi fangirls. It bothers me that some people think he doesn't belong in lawl (as if characters like Carlos Trejo or Serph do). 9. AGK Yeah his videos and his parodies are pretty funny. Not much to say beyond that though. 10. Hitoshi Nyan neko sugar girls is a hilariously bad fanime. Definitely a better example of so bad, it's good. Especially in Hitoshi's case. He's way to face with his smug voice and unintentional troll faces. 11. Jen Masterson I've seen her show. She's ok I guess. Nothing interesting though. 12. Serph He's kinda boring. Never speaks and the game he comes from isn't interesting enough for me to like him. Category:Blog posts